-La última decisión- Promesas (1)
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Sherlock se enfrenta a una única decisión de vida o muerte. Tendrá que escoger entre dos caminos, pero sólo una vida será salvada. (Éste fic se resume en 3/4 partes. Ésta es la primera)


-La última decisión-

(Promesas)

—¡¿Por qué demonios sigue emperrado en esto?! ¡Le ofrecí escoger dos caminos! ¡Y en uno de ellos yo no estaba!

—Y sin embargo continué eligiendo el segundo.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios lo eligió si no cree en el amor?! ¡Yo no lo aguanto más! Si tan indiferente le soy, ¿por qué no escogió el primer camino?

—Porque no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, pero tampoco puedo darle lo que necesita.

Susan aguzó los ojos.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?... —negó lentamente, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

—¿Egoísta por qué? ¿Por mirar por mi futuro?

—Eso es ser egoísta.

—Le corrijo Srta. Bathory: eso es ser precavido, previsor y prudente.

Susan negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta. Sherlock fue más rápido, y la agarró de la muñeca. Ella se giró, y le miró rendida.

—No —decretó él.

—Sabes que lo haré de todos modos.

—No si yo no te lo permito.

—¿Es eso, verdad?... —Susan rió con sarcasmo, al descubrir sus intenciones—. Sabes que haré todo lo que me pidas porque no puedo mirarte a los ojos y decir un "No" al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido para que comiences a tutearme? —dijo Sherlock, intentando desviar el tema. Susan se soltó.

—¿Lo ves? Estoy a punto de... —no le salían las palabras—. Y tú cambias de tema, mofándote.

—Sólo intento no hacerte daño...

—¿Sí? Pues siento decirte que estás consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces?

—Nada que estés dispuesto a hacer.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser eso?

—Porque yo no puedo mirarte con otros ojos. Porque no puedo mirar tus labios y saber al mismo tiempo que no son míos y que _ella _puede besarlos cuando le plazca.

—Susan...

—Porque no puedo con estas ansias de abrazarte. Porque ya no soporto más esta carga, Sherlock... Te quiero a ti. Conmigo. Para mí. Sólo para mí...

—No puede ser.

—Pues entonces déjame marchar.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¡¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?!

—Porque te conozco, y sé que pondrás tu vida en peligro. Y no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia.

—Hace mucho que renuncié a mi vida.

—No digas memeces.

—¿Eso te parecen? ¿Memeces? —Susan asintió—. No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?...

—¿De qué debería acordarme? —dijo Sherlock, cansado.

—¿Cuántas veces hice cosas que no debía tan solo por estar contigo?

—Tú cedías, ese cargo no me compete a mí.

—Pero sin embargo me lo proponías. Porque sabías que no podía negarme ni a un minuto de tu compañía.

—Eso es cierto —se atrevió a afirmar.

Susan se dejó caer en el sillón, cansada. Empezaba a encontrarse mal. Hacía meses que no conseguía descansar. Sherlock se advirtió de eso, de su pálida piel y de las bolsas y ojeras de sus ojos.

—¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, amasando su frente. No quería entrar en ese tema de discusión—. ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes tú? —se lo restregó.

—Yo no tengo el mismo aspecto que tú. Puedo permitírmelo. ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? —volvió a repetir. Quería una respuesta.

—Desde el día que dejé de ser tuya.

Sherlock resopló. Le dio la espalda a Susan y caminó con las manos en la espalda, durante un par de segundos.

—¿Tengo que cargar con la culpa de un hecho que no cometí?

—Ni se te ocurra... —dijo Susan, sabía que empezaría con el mismo discursito de siempre.

—¿Tengo la culpa de que me dejaras? —dijo él, con la voz algo ronca, cabreado, pero sin gritar.

—Ya conoces la historia.

—No. Conozco lo que tú has querido revelar de ella.

—¿Piensas que miento? —se retiró la mano de la cara, para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

—Lunes, martes, miércoles... —Susan interrumpió.

—Por favor.

Pero él no se detuvo ni un momento.

—Jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado... domingo..., y lunes otra vez, por supuesto.

—Sherlock...

—¿Sabes? En realidad sí lo recuerdo. Hacía frío. El quiosquero me preguntaba cada día a quién esperaba. Y cada vez que lo cuestionaba, me hacía dudar de si algún día volverías. En ese momento supe que nunca podría fiarme de una mujer.

—¡Sherlock!

—¿He mencionado que hacía frío? —continuó, restregándoselo a Susan.

—¡Basta!

—¡Un frío aterrador! —espetó en voz alta, exagerando.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa!

—Y después... volvía a mi casa, y me acostaba en la cama. Me machacaba la mente porque juraría que las sábanas nunca dejaron de oler a ti.

—Por favor, basta...

—Cada mañana antes de volver a la escuela bajaba y rebuscaba en el buzón alguna carta tuya. Incluso —rió—, recuerdo que en alguna ocasión llegué a rebuscar entre la nieve que tenía debajo. Pero nada.

—Ya conoces el por qué...

Sherlock no le prestó atención, continuó.

—3 meses divisándote por los pasillos. O mejor dicho... Divisando un espejismo. ¡Porque tú no estabas allí!

Susan bajó la mirada, pero no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar.

—Ni una mísera carta explicando tu ausencia. Y yo martirizándome pensando que la culpa fue mía. 5 meses preguntándome qué había hecho mal.

—Ya te lo expliqué...

—5 meses convenciéndome a mí mismo de que al menos estarías bien. Dándole vueltas de nuevo a todos los momentos que viví contigo e intentando escarbar para encontrar un sólo error que te hiciera desaparecer de mi vida de ese modo. No, Susan. No puedo ni quiero enamorarme. Ya me costó suficiente caro.

—¿Y nada te hizo pensar en aquella noche del 5 de abril del año 1871?

Sherlock se calló.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo eran mis padres. ¿Crees que yo no lo pasé mal? ¡Claro que lo pasé mal! ¡Te soñaba cada noche! Pero no me dejaban verte... Me cambiaron de universidad. ¿Cómo lucho yo contra eso? ¡Pero no quieres verlo! Tienes miedo de volver a sufrir, pero ya soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones. ¿Qué impedimento habría ahora?

—No puedo permitirme estar con nadie, ya te lo he dicho.

—De acuerdo. Entonces déjame marchar.

—¿Con qué condición?

—Que no me busques. No volverás a saber nada de mí. Te lo prometo.

Sherlock suspiró para sus adentros.

—No sería la primera vez.

Susan rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo, haremos un trato. Yo no te buscaré si tú no te pones en peligro —añadió Sherlock.

—Me parece bien.

—Perfecto entonces, puedes marcharte —le abrió la puerta, indiferente.

—Pareces incluso contento... —Susan frunció el ceño, molesta, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Todo sea por tu felicidad, querida —sonrió con sarcasmo Sherlock.

Susan se acercó a él, pero Sherlock la detuvo, sin fiarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquiró Susan, extrañada.

—¿No era esto una despedida?

—Y lo es. Voy a despedirme de ti.

—Oh. Bien, adelante.

Susan se acercó lentamente, Sherlock parecía nervioso. Acarició su mentón y le propinó un dulce beso, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de cada segundo.

—Adiós, Srta. Bathory —dijo Sherlock, desprendiéndose del beso.

Susan abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

—Adiós, Sr. Holmes... —se dio la vuelta, y bajó hasta la puerta de salida. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó quieta. Cerró los ojos mientras miles de recuerdos golpeaban su mente. Escuchaba sus voces. Eran niños... Volvían del colegio...

—_¡Vamos, quédate un rato!... _

—_Sherlock, no puedo... ¡Lo sabes! _

—_Por favor... —él cogió su mano y la besó con ternura—. Te acompañaré a casa. _

—_¿Me ayudarás con los deberes?... —tomó ella como excusa, a pesar de que accedería aunque él le diera una negativa a su proposición. _

—_Siempre lo hago —sonrió. _

—_Está bien... —dijo Susan como si no tuviese más remedio. _

Susan pudo ver a aquellos dos niños frente a ella. Su pasado plasmado frente a sus ojos... Sonrió intentando dejar atrás lo que ciertamente era _El pasado. _

Pero ella no era la única que se había quedado mirando a la nada. Sherlock la contemplaba desde la ventana. Observaba sus movimientos. Hacia dónde se dirigiría. Al fin vio como Susan se disponía a caminar, pero él había prometido no buscarla, así que, se encerró en su habitación, y cogió su violín, intentando despejarse.


End file.
